


Penpals

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Letters, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: When Jane signs Darcy up for a penpal program, Darcy thinks it couldn't get any stranger. (She was NOT depressed, thank you very much. How Jane got that idea is beyond her.)Clint had signed Natasha up in a penpal program as a prank, using the generic address that was issued to each agent and making sure Natasha checked it once a week, just in case. He never expected her to receive a letter, or to reply if she did.





	Penpals

"Here, this is your new penpal," Jane stated, thrusting the paper into Darcy's hands. "You just write a letter to her, and she'll hopefully reply. You don't have to get into the 'deep stuff' right away, but I'm hoping that having a non-scientist friend will help you adjust to life here in Norway."

"You know what would help me? Moving away from Norway," Darcy grumbled, burying the paper under a stack of others on her desk. Jane just rolled her eyes and walked away, not interested in yet another argument.

A few weeks later, when Darcy finally got around to cleaning her desk, she found the paper again. The address was from New York, of course. The girl's name was Natalie Johnson, which didn't mean anything to Darcy at all. She was Darcy's age, and had similar interests. She could see how they'd be paired together. It was only because she was sure she wouldn't get a reply that she decided to write a letter, and Jane had to send it herself the next day.

_Natalie,_

_Hello from Norway! Now, I know what you're thinking. How could someone in Norway speak in perfect English? The answer is simple: I'm not from Norway. I'm just stuck- I'm sorry, stationed- here for the foreseeable future. My best friend thought that having someone not science involved was a good way to take my mind off of all of this. I don't know, I guess she could be right. I absolutely hate it here. I miss New Mexico, actually. We were stationed there last year. It was actually interesting, and I do speak Spanish. You know what language I don't speak? Yeah, Norwegian. I mean, really? I'm sure I'm not allowed to tell you exactly why I'm stuck here, because I bet it's classified. Hell, I'm not even completely sure the story they fed us is the truth. But I'm here with my best friend, as her intern, while she carries out experiments in trying to open a black hole. (She's assured me that it's not a black hole, but a portal thing. I don't understand a word she says about it. To me, anything space related equals black hole.)_

_So, I think in the first letter you're supposed to share things about yourself? I'm not all that interesting. I'm an animal lover. I've got a degree in political science, which is not astrophysics, no matter how much I pretend to understand. I've traveled the world against my will, all for one college credit. And now that I've graduated, I guess I can't say it's against my will. I stayed with Jane because she needs me. I guess you can probably just google me. I tried googling you, I'm not even going to lie. I got nothing. Too many Natalie Johnsons in the world. I bet I stick out, though, based on what I've just told you._

_Write back, or don't, you won't hurt my feelings._

_Darcy_

~~

Natasha didn't know about the penpal program. Clint had signed her up as a joke a few months previously, and then pretty much forgot about it. He still made sure she checked her mail, but it was a habit. So when she got the letter, she immediately cornered Clint and demanded to know just what he was thinking. Natalie Johnson had been a former cover of hers, one that had been blown wide open when SHIELD went down.

"Anybody who saw this name would know that it could be me!" she shouted.

"Did you read the letter? It's not like the address leads back to anything. Those addresses weren't even in the SHIELD files that were exposed. Nobody would know for sure, it's all just guess-work," Clint protested. "You're lonely, even if you won't admit it. And there's no such thing as classified anymore! You can get to know this person, whoever it is, and then tell her everything you hide in that head of yours."

"Darcy Lewis," she snapped. "The girl's name is Darcy Lewis."

Clint busted up laughing, just shaking his head when Natasha glared at him for an explanation. It was just too perfect. If anyone else in the world could keep up with Natasha, it would be Darcy. They would be great friends, if Nat ever wrote back, and Darcy would definitely not be intimidated if they were ever to meet.

It took Natasha two weeks to work up the nerve to read the letter. It wasn't that she was afraid, or even nervous. She just really wasn't ready to deal with the knowledge that somebody was talking to her that didn't know everything about her, or want something from her. Unless, of course, they wanted something and were going to try blackmailing her later. She read the letter twice before taking the girl's advice and googling her. And suddenly, she understood why Clint had laughed. Of course it would be someone who knew an Avenger personally. Of course.

But it was too good an opportunity to pass up. It was clear that Darcy had no idea who she was talking to, and Thor was very fond of her. When asked, he was quick to tell the story of the time Darcy brought him down with a taser, and the time she'd saved an entire pet store from an alien robot attack. She seemed like a genuine person. So Natasha decided to write back.

_Darcy,_

_I've been forced to travel before, as well. I know how horrible it is. I'm very quick at learning languages, however. I speak Norwegian, as well as seven other languages, fluently. I know several important words in all of the major languages. It comes in handy. Maybe I'll teach you eventually. If you've got a degree, you can't be a terrible student._

_I won't lie to you, Natalie isn't my real name. A friend signed me up for this as a joke, which he then forgot about. Neither of us were expecting a letter, for two different reasons. I can't say that I'm upset, though. It might be nice to have someone to talk to away from my normal life. I used to be in security, but my business was shut down. Now I'm more freelance, and I find it fairly boring. I used to get to travel, too. Not anymore. I'm also not being paid nearly as much, though I'm used to living on a small budget._

_It must be interesting, working with scientists. I live in a building with two, but they keep to themselves. I see them maybe once a week, if I'm unlucky. I'm only truly fond of two people I live with, and I prefer to be alone anyways. I'm usually a very private person. Perhaps writing letters instead of speaking will be easier for me. I took your advice and googled you. You were right, you do 'stick out'. I look forward to hearing more, should you choose to continue writing._

_Natalie_

~~

Darcy was shocked to get the reply. Enough time had gone by that she wasn't expecting it, and she'd almost been disappointed. Now she was holding the letter, reading it for the third time, and getting more excited by the moment.

_Natalie,_

_You wouldn't tell me your real name, by any chance? It's not a deal breaker if you don't, but I like knowing who I'm talking to. Jane is against stranger danger, and I know it'll worry her if she somehow manages to get her hands on our letters. On second thought, don't tell me. I'll leave this one in an obvious place and get revenge in the best way. She'll be worried for months about how she accidentally put me in danger by trying to help me. She doesn't seem to get that I can protect myself. I'm a strong, independent woman who don't need no man. (If you get that quote, I'll love you forever.)_

_It's not that I don't enjoy traveling. I just hate that we're only doing it for the science aspects. I don't get days off, so I don't get to be a tourist. There's almost no point in learning the languages, because I'd never get to use them. But you're right, I'm a pretty good student. Good grades, and I showed up for all of my classes. But you don't have to teach me._

_You'll have to tell me more about this building of yours. Also, your two friends. I've told you about Jane!_

_Darcy_

She sent this one herself, smiling the whole time. She was making a friend.

~~

_Darcy,_

_I'm not comfortable sharing my name just yet, either way. Just because I googled the person you claim to be does not mean you really are this person. I'm not saying I don't believe you. Stranger things have happened. But maybe you shouldn't torture your friend. If she meant well, that's what matters. Why did she think you need help?_

_My job didn't give me much time to be a tourist, either. I did get to speak to locals, though, and I managed to learn a lot of history that way. I do not have a degree, but history would be my choice if I were ever to go for one. I'm not a good student, though. I'm a much better teacher._

_I live in a big building in the center of the city, with six other people. One of them comes and goes too often to truly be considered living here, though he has a floor to himself. They're basically condos, with an elevator that stops on all of the floors. The two scientists live on the top and bottom respectively. My best friend, Francis, lives right below the top floor. Grant, my other friend, lives below me. I live just below Francis. Then there's the man who is hardly ever here, and the other scientist is right below him. Francis is the one who signed me up for this. I've known him for half of my life. He got me the security job, and I got him a place in the building. Though, to be fair, he owns his own building. He's got an apartment there, too, that I know he stays in when he needs to get away. I've stayed there with him before. The others don't know about it. I suppose you could say they're all my friends. Grant and Francis are the only two I trust, though._

_Natalie_

_Natalie,_

_It's okay. I kind of wish Jane had thought of the fake name thing. But it's too late for that now. And I doubt you'll be too much of a creep. You're all the way in New York. It'll be pretty hard for you to stalk me here in Norway. Jane is convinced that I'm depressed. She says it's in the little things I do, the way I talk now. I think she's crazy. She finally inhaled too many science fumes._

_History is definitely interesting. Is there anything in particular you're interested in, or just history in general? I did a lot of reading on Norse myths, as I'm sure you've guessed. Thor likes to make stories up and see if we catch on. Jane never does, but I've called him on a few. He just left again yesterday, actually. Jane is better after he's visited. She remembers to eat and sleep more._

_It sounds like you've got it made! I would kill to live in a place like that. The guy who constantly leaves is an idiot. I would never leave. Well, okay, work might be a good reason. But you know what I mean. And it sounds like you really care about Francis, and Grant. Jane and I are pretty similar to you and Francis, I think._

_Speaking of Jane. She set our building on fire yesterday. I think it was partially Thor's fault, because he can't help but encourage her. He wants her to figure this out almost as badly as she wants it for herself. It's supposed to be his way to and from Asgard without relying on his father, or something like that. Like I said, I don't really understand. Anyways, so she's basically locked herself in her lab with him. And I warned her days ago that one of her machines had been smoking and making bad noises again, but she didn't listen to me. Out of nowhere, I hear this loud 'boom', and then all of the Norwegian interns are running in circles and shouting things I don't understand, and there's thick black smoke pouring out from under the door... and Thor kicks the door out, carrying a protesting Jane out of the lab that is ON FIRE. She won't confirm it, but I'm pretty sure she tried using Thor's lightning to super-charge her machine, the one that I specifically told her wasn't working as it's supposed to. This just shows exactly how she gets when both Thor visits and science takes over. So if I ever don't write back, assume she's killed me._

_Darcy_

_Darcy,_

_Your friends are usually a good indication of depression. If she is generally the only one you talk to, she'd know. I only hope I can help with that. I've had my share of depression, with nobody to talk to. Francis is a good friend, but I won't talk to him about these things._

_I like history in general. There isn't one country that interests me over the others, though I'm from Russia. That's a fact I'm sure you didn't know. Francis is the only one who knows that, anymore. Or at the very least, he's the only one I've told. I'm fairly sure a lot of people know now. My place of employment released my records to anyone who knows how to look. It was not a good day._

_I like living here, but it gets hard some days. It's not easy to keep them out of my floor, and most days I'd rather be alone. Francis, for sure, doesn't take a hint. He doesn't even usually leave when I tell him to. But it's because he knows it's the last thing I need. Like I said, friends usually have a better idea of that._

_Jane sounds dangerous when left to her own devices. I understand why you don't get days off now. Was anyone hurt in the fire? It sounds like Thor just encourages her to make the worst decisions. I'd be willing to bet more was happening than just science that day. It might not have even been an experiment. I don't mean to ruin the lab for you, but it seems to me that more could have been going on. Tell her that if she ever manages to kill you, she'll have to deal with me._

_Natalie_

_Natalie,_

_I can't argue that I've been upset recently. But depressed is pushing it. Jane is the same to me as Francis is to you, I think. I talk to her about everything, but I can't seem to make myself share my deepest thoughts and fears. They just seem too... personal. I'm glad Francis keeps you company. Jane tries, but she gets distracted too easily._

_I'm glad you're sharing personal facts now. I'm from Pennsylvania, originally. My family still lives there, although my sister moved to Oregon for a while with her first husband. Now she's on husband number two, and she lives in our hometown. It's a lot of why Diana is my mother's favorite. The one good thing about being here in Norway is that I don't have to go back for our reunion. I'm not married, or even dating anyone, and I'm always too far away. It's just stressful, usually. At least I've got a good excuse this year. Last year, I tried to say I had mono. Nobody believed me._

_Jane needs to be supervised at all times. She's a danger to everyone around her, otherwise, especially herself. And I had thought of that, but I'm counting on the fact that her equipment counts as her babies. I don't think I could stand going in there again otherwise. I know I couldn't have sex in front of my babies, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way._

_Darcy_

_Darcy,_

_Well, just as Jane almost set your place on fire, my two scientists exploded their own lab. They're both fine, though Anthony has a broken arm now. It's his own fault, and I refuse to feel bad for him. I don't have the details, but I can guess what happened. Anthony decided it would be a good idea to push Bruce, and it resulted in their experiment exploding. He was lucky I wasn't in the building at the time._

_I've been to Pennsylvania. Do you not like it there, or is it just your family you dread seeing? I would understand either way. I don't think I could ever go back to Russia. There are just too many bad memories._

_Natalie_

_Natalie,_

_Is everyone else okay? I know an exploding lab can pretty much level buildings, depending on how bad it is. Jane has taken out an entire city block before. I'm not even joking, although I wish I were._

_It's my family. I think the mountains are just beautiful, but my family hates me. My mother will never forgive me for leaving, even though it was to get an education. I'm the first woman in our family to do that, and she thinks it's bad. Diana writes books, but she never went beyond high school. My brother, Ben, is still just a junior in high school. Diana and I are really close, and I usually stay with her when I'm forced to go home for holidays or reunions. Even her husband is nice. It's just my mother, really, that doesn't like me._

_Actually, I'll be back in New York soon. I've got a memorial to go to, for a man who basically took the place of my father. He died a few years ago, and they hold a memorial for him every year. He was kind of big in the government, but I'm not telling you who he was. It's not even that I don't trust you, it's just... it's hard enough to remember him with people I don't know. To throw in the people I do know... Jane doesn't even know I'm going back for it. She was never close to him, and she never knew that I was. She gets lost in her science, and the rest of the world fades away. But maybe while I'm there, we can meet or something. Or not, it's up to you. I still don't even know your real name, not that I'm pressuring you or anything._

_Darcy_

_Darcy,_

_Everyone else is fine. Grant had a few minor burns, but they've already healed. I do believe I read about Jane's explosions before. My scientist friends leave papers lying around all the time, and I read them when I'm bored. It's amazing what you learn._

_I don't have family anymore, not really. I spend time with Francis and his family that he's made for himself, but it's not nearly the same. Your mother sounds like she just misses you. I doubt she means to treat you badly. And your sister sounds very supportive, everything a sister should be. Do you speak with her often, or just when you visit?_

_I wouldn't mind meeting you, but you're in for a shock. I'm not going to be anything you'd expect, I would bet money. I'll tell you my real name when we meet in person, how is that? Maybe I'll even go to this memorial with you, for support. It sounds like you might need it._

_Natalie_

_~~_

Natasha never got a reply to her last letter, but she wasn't really expecting one. Darcy had specifically said she didn't want to share her grief, and what did she do? She basically invited herself along to witness it firsthand. She'd be at the memorial anyways, because Phil was the only person other than Clint that she'd ever fully trusted, but Darcy didn't know that. Darcy didn't know that she was talking to the infamous Black Widow. Natasha should have told her from the beginning.

"What's wrong, Tasha?" Clint asked, sitting down across from her with a jar of Nutella and a spoon, both of which she immediately stole. "You're lucky those were for you."

"Nothing is wrong. You're just a horrible friend," she grumbled, dropping her feet into his lap.

"Ah, did Darcy stop replying or something?" Clint gave her a knowing smirk. "Did you know Thor is bringing her to meet everyone tomorrow, after the memorial? It's your chance to tell her the truth."

"She'd never speak to me again. I've grown attached," she admitted.

"Well that's good, because according to Thor, she won't shut up about you. Both the you she thinks she knows, and the you that you really are. Damn, that is confusing. Maybe you're right; I'm a horrible friend," he replied.

"No, you're not. But I wish you were. It would make staying angry much easier. And Thor is not a good judge of things like this. You know that. We stopped taking him at his word when he started talking about Tony and Bruce being in love with each other. Especially since Bruce went green when he said it in front of the two of them. Why are you listening to him again?" she asked.

"Because this is Darcy. The only person who knew her better was Phil," Clint reminded her. "And I met her once. If she says something, she means it. The girl has no filter."

"That's funny, coming from you. And how is Kate?" Natasha asked, smiling slightly.

"Still very pregnant and moody. She's glowing, when she's not shouting at me for stupid things like groceries and leaving arrows out. But you're changing the subject!" Clint replied.

"And it nearly worked. Thor said she'd be coming here after the memorial?" she asked. Clint shook his head.

"Nope. He's going to introduce her to everyone after the memorial. She's here already, staying in his guest room. I was trying to warn you, because you'll probably run into her and I wanted you to be ready," he answered, smiling slightly. She hit his arm with the spoon, leaving a red mark behind.

"You should have led with that!" she snapped.

"And where's the fun in that?" he asked, grinning and rubbing his arm. "Also, ow!"

"You deserved it. You know I hate to talk about feelings. I'm going to my floor," she said angrily, grabbing the Nutella from where she'd put it and retreating to the elevator.

The very not empty elevator.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I think I hit the wrong button or something. It's really different here," Darcy said, smiling as Natasha stepped inside.

"It's alright. You're going to Thor's floor? It's the one-"

"Below yours, I know. I have the floors down, it's the buttons that are confusing. And Computer Guy isn't helping me," Darcy finished for her, glaring at the ceiling.

"Probably because you've chosen to call him that over his name. JARVIS, Ms. Lewis is a guest. You should treat her as such, even if she does come up with odd nicknames," Natasha stated, struggling with the urge to smile.

"It's a more appropriate name, I think. What does JARVIS even stand for?" Darcy asked.

"None of us know. You'd have to ask Tony," she replied, pressing the correct two buttons. "The button you chose leads to the communal floor."

"Good to know. And that one's yours? Which means the one above it would be Gra-Steve's, right?" Darcy asked, looking like she wanted to slap herself for the slip-up. Natasha's heart skipped a beat and she turned to stare at Darcy. "Guess it's explanation time, huh?"

"That would be nice, yes," she replied quietly.

"Well, you knew it was me from the start. I didn't suspect anything for a few letters, figuring you were just some random woman from New York. It wasn't until Thor showed up and mentioned that you'd started writing letters that I started to do research. Natalie was your cover when you got into SI. Grant and Francis are middle names, which I knew from Phil. The layout of the tower was harder to figure out, until I asked Thor about it. Everything added up to you, but I didn't want to say anything, because I was having so much fun talking to you," Darcy admitted.

"So you've known for months and chose not to say anything, just to avoid scaring me off?" Natasha asked incredulously.

"Pretty much, yeah," Darcy nodded.

"You wouldn't have," Natasha admitted sheepishly. "I'd been thinking about telling you the whole time. Clint kept lecturing me about secrets, saying that you were probably the only person in the world I shouldn't have to hide from. But I didn't tell you for almost the same reason."

"We're just a couple of idiots, then," Darcy stated, grinning. "Guess we have more in common than I thought."

"And plenty of time to figure it all out," Natasha agreed, smiling.


End file.
